


Couple's Costume Ficlets

by Princess_Piggles



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Piggles/pseuds/Princess_Piggles
Summary: 1- Oumota2- Saiouma3- Kiyo/Kaito4- Junko + harem5- WOH + Tsumugi6-Kiiruma + Kokichi7-Korekiyo/Kokichi8- Maki + Kokichi





	1. Oumota

**Author's Note:**

> I'm declaring it Halloween season early and getting a jump on my next drabble collection, featuring couple's Halloween costumes! It should be fun!

Kaito adjusted the bill laying over his flattened hair again, then rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at Kokichi, who was pulling on a lab coat, “Tell me again why I have to be a platypus?” 

Kokichi grinned up at him, his purple eyes far more striking against the dull brown wig he was wearing, “Becaaaaauuuuse, Momo-chan, you’re my nemesis! You’re Perry the Platypus and I’m Dr. Doofenshmirtz. It’s your job to stop me. You’re a secret agent and you can do all kindsa cool stuff. I have evil plans that include the tri-state area and gadgets. It’s fun.” 

“I look weird with a hood and platypuses don’t seem very heroic…” Kaito sighed, it wasn’t that he minded going with Kokichi’s idea for the party, but Halloween was a chance to be a different hero and he just wasn’t sure about using it for this one.

“Platypi,” Kokichi giggled, looking around for his shoes. 

“Really?” Kaito blinked at the correction, that didn’t sound right. 

“No! It’s a lie! Platypuses is fine, here-” Kokichi bounced over with his phone and pulled up one of the fight scenes for Kaito to watch while he finished getting ready, “Perry is awesome. And we’re gonna be Buzz Lightyear and Emperor Zurg for actual Halloween, but my costume didn’t come in yet!” 

Kaito nodded distractedly, watching the screen. Perry the Platypus did seem to be pretty cool and easily able to defeat the villain. “Alright, you ready?” 

“Yep, let’s go! Oh, and try not to run your mouth so much, okaaaaay? Perry doesn’t talk!” Kokichi laughed and danced just out of reach as Kaito processed the insult.

“Kokichi!”


	2. saiouma

“Have you seen Kokichi?” Shuichi turned to Gonta, smiling at his cat ear headband and facepaint. His own deerstalker slipped down over his eyes again and he pushed it back up with the giant prop magnifying glass he’d been given to go with the costume. 

“Gonta hasn’t seen Kokichi! Is he lost?” Gonta looked around, easily seeing over the heads of their friends, but didn’t catch sight of the small boy in a cloak and masquerade mask. 

“No, he’s just taking our costumes very seriously and keeps making me find him,” Shuichi’s chuckle was fond, if a bit tired. It was a fun game and seeing how excited Kokichi got when he found him was more than worth it, but he also wanted to spend more time with him. 

“Gonta supposed to be kitty- Himiko pick costume- but Gonta can pretend to be dog to help Shuichi track Kokichi down,” he offered, smiling hopefully. 

Shuichi smiled back and nodded, “Thank you, Gonta. You don’t have to help, but I appreciate it.” 

Gonta did a pantomime of sniffing about and started looking for Kokichi, checking both under and on top of everything, Kokichi was an adept climber and small enough to squeeze under most things. He finally found him lying flat on top of the kitchen cabinets. 

“Shuichi! Gonta found him!” he called, then decided to embody the role more thoroughly too, “Bark! Bark!” 

Shuichi ran over to them, blinking in surprise, how did Kokichi even manage to get there? “Good job, Gonta,” he patted his arm as if petting a dog. “Thank you.” 

“Oh no! The detective found me! But I’ll never give back what I stole!” Kokichi giggled, moving to roll off of the cabinets to escape, but found himself landing in Gonta’s arms instead. 

“Kokichi should be careful!” Gonta admonished, “That is a long fall!” He set him gently on his feet. 

“What did you steal?” Shuichi asked, reaching for Kokichi’s hand. 

“Your heart!” Kokichi pulled a red, polished, heart-shaped rock out of his pocket for Shuichi to see, then leaned up and kissed his lips. 

Shuichi felt his face go as red as the stone Kokichi was holding and he squeezed him close to return the kiss.


	3. Kiyo/Kaito

“Kaito, I know it’s very difficult for you to keep still, but I promise you that you will enjoy the result more if you’ll just lie there and let me work,” Korekiyo smiled fondly down at him, examining the appearance. 

Kaito was lying on a table in only his underwear with a cloth over his eyes to protect them, so far, Korekiyo had used the body safe spray paint to create a rippling pattern in various shades of purple up both of his legs, accented with smaller blue dots and swirls in clusters reminiscent of the marbling on any given galaxy print. It was important that it only resemble it, of course, as Kaito had gotten more excited at his suggestion of going as an alien rather than the abstract concept of a galaxy, but Korekiyo was glad he’d talked him into some star themed make up for his face, at least. The rhinestones would look marvelous surrounding his eyes and compliment the glitter spray he’d put in his hair quite well. Korekiyo was already in his own costume, a more simple lab coat over a button down shirt and slacks, he was a researcher and Kaito was his alien subject, not all that unlike who they were in life, really, just a very different context than anthropology.

“This is taking forever,” Kaito groaned, “And I can’t see you.” He trusted Korekiyo, but it was boring to lie there, and it was easier to get uneasy about whatever hauntings he might be carrying with him when he couldn’t see him.

“Perfection takes patience, love, and you don’t want paint in your eyes. I’m moving up to work on your stomach now,” Korekiyo replied calmly, using blue as the base color for this portion. 

“That makes it sound creepy…” Kaito tensed under the cool mist of the paint, stifling a laugh as it moved over his ribs. 

“You always think I sound creepy,” Korekiyo pointed out, reaching to give his hand a reassuring squeeze, “A wonder then, that you consider me an acceptable dating partner.” 

“Hey-” Kaito objected, leaning up on his elbows and letting the cloth fall so he could look him in the eye. “I’m brave! I can handle it!” his expression softened into a smile, “Besides, you’re gorgeous. And-” he looked down at his skin, eyes widening in wonder at the brilliant colors and designs, “very good at this.” His own experiences with make up, costume or otherwise, were limited, of course, but he didn’t think it was supposed to look so light and effortless, he’d almost call it natural if the point weren’t that it certainly wasn’t, not to this world anyway.

Korekiyo smiled behind his mask and nodded, “Lie back down, we only have a few hours until the party.”


	4. Junko, Nagito, Mikan, Monaca, Mukuro, Tsumugi

“Junko, stop,” Nagito whined, batting her hand away from his face, “He’s not even gay.”

Junko took a difficult step backward, the literal stiletto needing pulled out of the floorboard to do so, and put a hand on her hip, “Senpai, come on, it’s not like he loves Esme. It’s fine. Besides, I’m being nice and letting the ankle tattoo be drawn on instead of tattooed.”

“Fine,” Nagito sighed, looking over at Monaca in her wheelchair. The brilliant pink of her outfit showed up interestingly with her green hair. 

“M is for gorgeous!” she giggled, catching his eye, “But I can’t tap dance. You look silly with one eyebrow.” 

Nagito batted the eyebrow pencil away again, “It’s fine. I’m dressed. Stop touching me.” 

“But our darling daughter,” Junko indicated Monaca who immediately fell into her role as Carmelita and pouted at him, “wants to win the group costume contest, and it doesn’t look as good as it could.” She shifted her weight forward, edging the knife blade back out of the floor again.

“Please Countie!” Monaca whined, “I’m an extra special girl and I should get the pretty trophy.” She started moving her arms, threatening a characteristic tantrum.

“Uh, I think to be Olaf, I be mean and threaten to hit you or something?” Nagito shrugged, “But to be me, I try to give you what you want…” 

“Don’t think too hard, Senpai,” Junko rolled her eyes, “You’ll hurt yourself. Just let me finish your make up.” 

“I’m r-ready, Junko!” the mixture of tears and excitement at possibly getting the attention of her beloved made Mikan’s voice quite odd to the ear and Mukuro turned from working the hooks into her sleeves to stare at her. 

Junko glanced at them, “A perfect Nurse Lucafont! Very good! And Mukuro! You have even less tits than usual!” 

“You told me to wear a binder,” Mukuro blushed slightly at the impending insults. 

“Of course I did, stupid. You’re playing a man, I just didn’t think you’d be so good at it. You’re much less ugly as a boy.” Junko finished fussing with Nagito and turned to Tsumugi to fidget with her Eleanora Poe costume, though it was already perfectly in place. 

“Do you want me to be a boy?” Mukuro asked, looking very slightly interested in the answer. 

“Of course not! The twincest is much hotter since we’re both girls, even if you are fat and disgusting.” 

“Esme Squalor talking about twincest, what a scandal… Wait til the readers of the Daily Punctilio hear about this!” Tsumugi chimed in, practically melting under Junko’s touch.


	5. WOH with costumes from Tsumugi

“Hey guys, Junko said to tell you that she wants you to have a really fun Halloween this year, so I’m supposed to help out and make you any costume you want. Anything at all,” Tsumugi smiled encouragingly. Making these children happy seemed to be important to Junko today, so it’s something she would ensure happened. 

“Oh, I know!” Masaru was the first to respond, “I want to be Superman! No wait, Batman! No- Naruto! No- Um,” he faltered, falling quiet to consider which superhero he wanted to be. 

“Big sis says we can have costumes?” Jataro asked, looking up from his diorama. 

Tsumugi nodded, “Yep, anything you want. It can be fantastic and flashy or just plain like me, any character you want, but it’s better if you love them. Halloween means it’s not exactly cosplay, but I still think that’s important. It’s okay if you need a while to decide.”

Jataro worried his sleeves, rocking on his feet. He had an idea of who he’d like to be. Someone who had a pretty girlfriend and people who cared about him, even though he was ugly and covered his face. Not that he wanted that, of course. It was better to be hated, but this character didn’t care who hated him either… “Deadpool,” he mumbled, “Can you make me a Deadpool costume?” 

Tsumugi nodded, jotting down a few things in a notebook, “Absolutely. That one is really easy and recognizable.”

“Monaca wants to be Ciel Phantomhive! And Servant will be Sebastian and carry Monaca!” Monaca declared, a wide smile lighting up her face. 

“Oh, I don’t know if Junko had other plans for Nagito for Halloween…” Tsumugi frowned, she’d been told that she was to make any costume they wanted, but that probably didn’t include agreeing that other people could be involved. 

“But. Monaca. Wants. Servant. To. Be. Sebastian,” the heavy emphasis was unmistakable, if Monaca didn’t get her way, she would soon be screaming. 

Kotoko rushed to Monaca’s side, rubbing her arm soothingly, “You’ll be so totes adorbs with Servant as Ciel, Monaca. Monaca is so cute that she can even make a boy costume cute! Can I be Lizzie?”

Tsumugi decided to just write down the idea and ask Junko later if that would be alright, she didn’t want to argue with Monaca. 

“Kotoko will be Lizzie!” Monaca nodded enthusiastically, reaching to hold her hands, “Monaca and Kotoko will be cute together too!” 

“What about you, Nagisa?” Tsumugi wasn’t certain if he’d even heard her, he hadn’t looked up from his book. 

“Oh, do I need to participate?” he glanced at her. It seemed too frivolous, childish, but the were supposed to be able to enjoy themselves at times. Junko cared for her possessions quite well, but he was sure there were other things he might be better doing. 

“Junko said to make a costume for each of you,” Tsumugi shrugged. 

“Oh, um…” he hesitated, glancing down, he’d never given any thought to a costume he may want to wear and wasn’t sure how to begin to do so now. 

“Hey, Nagisa! Why don’t you be Sasuke and I will be Naruto after all? Then we’ll be a set and really cool!” Masaru suggested, smiling hopefully, “You’ve already got blue hair, so ‘Mugi will just have to style it and you won’t need a wig. It’ll be fun!” 

Nagisa relaxed, grateful for the suggestion, “Alright, that sounds good. I think I remember you telling me about those characters before. I say “Hn” to everything, right?”

Masaru laughed, “Yep!” 

Tsumugi wrote down their idea as well, “Alright, so I need a Deadpool, Ciel, Lizzie, and Sebastian, and Naruto and Sasuke. This’ll be a piece of cake. I’ll get things started and come back when I need measurements.”


	6. Miu/Kiibo and Kokichi

“Don’t be robophobic,” Kiibo scolded lightly, shaking his head, “I don’t have to go as a robot or any kind of science experiment. Robots can dress up for Halloween just like anyone else.” 

“Yeah, lie baby, be nice,” Miu agreed, looking over the make up supplies on the bed, “We don’t have to go in a group any way.” 

Kokichi sighed, “Sowwy Kiiboy, I didn’t mean it that way. But so many ideas are really perfect!! Like, you could be rocky and cumrag here could be Dr. Frank-N-Furter!”

“Gross, I am not being that freak! My tits are way better than his!” Miu objected, crossing her arms. 

“But Miiiiiuuuuuu, he makes his perfect man, and Kiiboy is your perfect man! It’s cute!!” Kokichi argued, “Besides, he’s really sexy.” 

Miu shook her head while Kiibo’s face filled in with a bright blush, “Uh-uh, no way! Kiibo is perfect and I do “need [his] assistance” but I’m a girl and way hotter than that cross dresser.” 

“Miu, if I may, if we limit ourselves to you not being people you’re more attractive than, I believe we will be here all night… There may not even be one…” Kiibo had figured he couldn’t really blush more, something that proved to be false.

Miu looked away, her cheeks turning pink, and twirled a piece of her hair between her fingers. 

“Okay, that’s so sweet I’m gonna puke,” Kokichi examined his nails, “Anyway, we need a costume. Kaito is going in the Luminary outfit Tsumugi designed for him, and has Maki and Shuichi going as his sidekicks, and I wanna be in a group too! Come on! Think!” 

Kiibo nodded, “Alright, the parameters are three person groups that seem fitting, in some way, to us. Miu wants to be sexy and a girl, I don’t have personal tastes regarding this, but would like to be dating Miu, and Kokichi thinks most things are fun, with an emphasis on things being “over the top.” He paused for a moment to consider the idea, “We could be Esmerelda, Phoebus, and Quasimodo. Or maybe a sexy version of Hermione, Ron, and Harry? Only the Hermione would need to be sexy... “ 

“I vote for that one just to see what we do for a sexy Hermione,” Kokichi giggled, his face lighting up in anticipation. 

“She’s almost as smart as me,” Miu agreed, “And she could definitely be hot. Okay! Let’s do it! Kiibo will be Ron, and Kokichi can be Harry. Maybe I can just have Gryffindor bra and panties and an open robe over it! I know I’ve seen some of those at the store. Oh! I could make a vibrating wand!” 

Kiibo blushed and nodded, “I’ll need normal Gryffindor clothes and we can make my hair red, maybe we can use a stuffed animal rat to be Scabbers.”

“Great! I can draw on scar and get broken glasses! This’ll be fun!” Kokichi bounced in place, grabbing a notebook to draw out ideas.


	7. Kokichi/Korekiyo

“Kokichi. I am not going to cut my hair for a Halloween costume,” Korekiyo sighed, weary of the argument. It seemed Kokichi was taking his Alois Trancy costume quite seriously and was being even more unreasonably demanding that he typically was. 

Kokichi flopped dramatically against him, “But Claude has shorter hair! Please!” 

“Claude would also ignore your foolishness. I will wear my hair back and keep it irrelevant, but that’s all. I’m already forgoing my mask for you, will you settle down?” Korekiyo wrapped his arms around him and awaited his response. 

“Okay, okay,” Kokichi reached up, “Carry me, Claude!” 

“Yes, your Highness,” a slight smile played at Korekiyo’s lips, it was quite fun to be included in the revelry, even if it were only because he was somewhat physically suited to play the role. He gently lifted Kokichi and carried him to the other side of the room, “Now, let’s get your contacts in and finish our make up.”


	8. Maki & Kokichi

“Why did I agree to this?” Maki sat atop Kaito’s lap, fussing with her teased hair. If she were going to do a couple’s costume with anyone, wouldn’t it have made sense to do it with her boyfriend? But here he was dressed as a particularly flamboyant Steven Universe and she wasn’t Connie. She was Lydia Deetz. Playing exasperated straight man to Kokichi’s overly excited Beetlejuice. The only positive was that she did keep getting to shove him away when he popped up and the exaggerated falls were pretty funny. 

“Because you didn’t have a better costume idea, you’re trying to be nicer to Kokichi, and I thought you’d look cute?” Kaito shrugged, leaning down to kiss her cheek, “You do look cute.” 

Maki blushed and fussed with her hair more deliberately, “Fine.” 

Kokichi disentangled himself for Shuichi, who was currently hiding in an oversized cloak, part of a low effort vampire costume that he couldn’t understand why Kokichi found so adorable, and popped up beside them. 

“Come onnnn,” his characteristic whine mixed with an intentional rasp for a very distinct effect, not too far off from Beetlejuice’s voice, “You just gotta say my name three times.” 

Maki gave a meaningful glance and wink to Kaito, then turned to face him, slipping into a more playful demeanor, “Okay, okay. Here we go. Beetlejuice-” 

Kokichi began to bounce in excitement, this was the first time she’d played along with this bit and it was one of his favorites. 

“Beetlejuice.” 

“Yeah! Yeah!! One more time!!” he bounced his closed fists in the air, practically vibrating. 

“Beeee-” she teased, dragging out the syllable, watching him anticipate it more and more desperately, “quiet. I’m not gonna say it.” 

Kokichi dramatically deflated, completing the scene, then giggled happily, bouncing away to pester someone else. 

“You’re having fun,” Kaito pointed out, planting another kiss on her cheek.


End file.
